H a p p i n e s s
by AimlessProductions
Summary: Sasuke kidnapped Sakura. He did so because Orochimaru ordered him to. What happens when Sakura lightens him up? Will he stay by her side forever? LEMON PREVIOUSLY VIOLET HILL
1. The beginning

Sasusaku fanfic- Violet Hill Chapter 1

"_What is she doing? Is she lying to me? Is this her way of getting payback for me leaving her? Or is she telling the truth? Is she really over me?....... No she couldn't……. Unless that Dobe…… Damn It! Stop thinking about that stuff….. Damn it Sasuke get your head thinking strait."_

**Naruto Uzamaki POV**

OH how I enjoy Monday mornings! I get to see Sakura-chan this morning. Just like every Monday morning. I also ate my most delicious ramen this morning. After I ate I went to go and get changed. I picked out one of my black fish net shirts then put a black v-neck short sleeved shirt on top of it. You could see a little bit of the fish net shirt above the v-neck. Then I put on my dark blue baggy jeans. Then after I got all that on, I put on my navy blue hoodie. All of my clothes smelled like cherry blossoms… they were recently washed so it wasn't surprising…. My house was so much cleaner than it usually was because Sakura-chan decided to come to my house yesterday and fix up my house. It ended up taking all day. She washed my clothes and put them away. She bought me new clothes and put those away too. She also cleaned the kitchen up and bought me more ramen and some none expired milk. She also bought me all these fruits and vegetables but I'm probably not going to eat them. She also bought me orange juice but again I am not going to drink that either. Well I'm all dressed now so I guess its time to go meet up with Sakura-chan.

I left the house and locked my door. As soon as I finished locking my door I started to go to the meeting spot where I meet Sakura-chan every Monday. When I got there I saw Sakura-chan. When she turned to face me her face lit up and made the biggest smile you could ever see. She was so bright at that moment that you could take her and a diamond and put them next to each other and people would be saying that Sakura-chan was brighter. Sakura-chan is so beautiful.

**Sakura Haruno POV**

-Sigh- What did I do to deserve this. My alarm clock doesn't go off for 3 and a half more hours….. Well at least it's not too early… unless you consider 4:00 early. I guess because I'm already awake that I should get out of bed.

I got out of bed. I started to make my bed and after I was finished I started to get my clothes ready. I grabbed a towel and my clothes and took them with me to the shower. I hung my towel on a bar all the way across my bathroom. My bathroom was HUGE! In my bathroom I have a Jacuzzi, a big bathtub (and yes they are too different things although very very similar), and a shower with a glass screen that slides back and forth to let me in and out. Most of the stuff in there was gold or black marble. When I got out of the shower I dried off, got dressed and blow dried my hair. What I wore was a red mini skirt with a white stripe going around the bottom but not all the way at the bottom. I wore black over the knee socks with red over the ankle converse with black hearts on the outside of both shoes. I had a black long sleeved shirt on and when it got to the cuffs it got tighter. The shirt was button down and the buttons were white. I also had a scarf around my neck that kind of looked like a v in the front and the two ends to the scarf went right next to the v shape. The scarf was red and had two white stripes going along the edges of it. I basically had no back to my shirt. It kind of looked like a u shape. You could see my back from the top to about my mid back maybe an inch under. When I was done with my hair my bangs glided across my forehead. Just for today but hey they weren't covering my eyes. They sweeped over towards my right ear. You could still see some of my forehead. My eyes of course glowed so bright sometimes it annoyed me. They were like neon green along with my bright pink hair.

When I walked downstairs I found myself in silence….. Where was my brother? He's always awake before me? Hmmmmm I didn't even hear his snoring from his room. His room was completely silent too. In all my wonder I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen counter…. To be specific it was next to the double sink that is about 10-11 inches deep. It said:

_Dear My Little Sakura,_

_I went out to the 24/7 drug store to go get some candy and a few packs_

_of gum. When I get back I am going to be expecting some breakfast so_

_you better make me something. And I would specifically like some eggs_

_and bacon this morning. And hay why don't you add some toast in there_

_with it? Well then good morning and see you soon!_

_Love Nii-san_

…….. What did I do to deserve a brother like him… Really. Well then, I guess I'm having eggs and toast for breakfast this morning. He'd be lucky if I made him bacon. He could go and make his own. After I was done making his breakfast he wasn't home yet so I decided to just cover it with a paper towel leave him a note and leave. Like hell I am not waiting around for him.

I locked the door behind me. It was already 8:00 so I decided to go to the meeting spot where I meet Naruto every day. Which reminds me about yesterday and, how I slaved around at his house cleaning up for him. But hey he needed it. His house was a wreck. When I got to the meeting spot, of course, there was nobody there. I just waited until I saw him. When I did I gave him a smile that basically gave him a good morning itself. He looked so happy to see me. Well at least when I saw him he was wearing some decent clothes… oh wait! I bought those for him. Duh! Of course they were nice if I bought them.

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Hhmmmmmm…… I guess it's time to wake up… Hn…… stupid Kabuto…. Thinks he can control me…. Yeah right. Like I would listen to him……. Not like I want to listen to Orochimaru either…… but I have to if I want to get stronger…… For my revenge…

I got out of the bed and walked towards the nightstand. It had all my shit on it. I chose to take the clothes that were on the top that happened to be different from the clothes I usually wear. I picked up a black T-shirt, a silver studded belt, long baggy dark blue jeans with a bunch of cuts in them, Nikes, black under the ankle socks, and my boxers. I got dressed and then headed out of my room. I started to walk down the hall to Orochimaru's favorite room. He sits there most of the day in a chair that is placed in the middle of the room. Right next to him is usually Kabuto but sometimes if he is doing something for Orochimaru he will have Karin or Juugo next to him……. It amuses me that he never asks Suigetsu to be there. Obviously because he is _annoying_ and _loud_-………………………………………………………………..

Hn

Well………. I guess I better head into the room.

I walked into the room to find Orochimaru and Kabuto doing the usually. Orochimaru turned his head to look at me then he waved his hand to signal me to come closer. I closed the door and walked closer.

"Well then good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"good morning Sasuke."

"Hn…… Kabuto…"

"Well then Sasuke-kun I have some marvelous news for you!"

"Hn. And what would that be?" Sasuke said lazily

"You're going on a mission!"

"Hn. With who?"

"No one. You're on your own!"

"Where is the mission located?"

"Konaha." Kabuto said before Orochimaru could say it.

"Yes. Exactly!" Orochimaru said in amusement.

………. Konaha…………….Naruto……………………..Sakura……………………….. Sakura… Damn it. What in the world could this mission be about.

**To Konaha- Meeting Place**

They both looked at each other up and down when they both noticed something. They were both missing their head bands. They both searched every pocket. Sakura found hers first. She put it around her left upper arm. Then Naruto found his and put it around his neck. Then they both picked their heads up to look each other in the eyes. All of a sudden they started to crack up laughing.

With a tear in his eye Naruto looked at Sakura and started to talk.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Still having a bit of laughter in him when he said it

"Good morning Naruto" she had managed to chuckle out.

"Did you get any information from Tsunade-baa-san?"

"NARUTO!"

"Okay okay. Let me say it again. Did you get any information from Tsunade-sama?"

"Good! Okay umm. Yeah she said that she had a mission for me but I don't need to start till Thursday. But umm nope no missions for us as a team. She also said that she doesn't have a single ninja mission for you yet.. she told me to tell you sorry" at the last sentence Sakura gave Naruto a sympathy smile.

"Awwwwwwww! I was really looking forward to a mission….."

"Sorry again"

"No its okay."

Sakura smiled a warming smile. Naruto did the same back. Then they both started to walk together towards the market place. When they were walking through the market place Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata waved them down.

"Hey Forehead"

"Hello S-Sakura-chan and N-N-Naruto-k-kun…." Hinata said with a slight blush on her face

"Good morning Sakura" Shikamaru said lazily

"Hey!" Choji said while munching on some chips

" Hey guys" Sakura said politely

"Hey! Wait… Shikamaru! You didn't say hi to me!" Naruto stated.

"Troublesome………… Good morning Naruto…"

"Better!" Naruto said in a pleased tone.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata just sighed.

"Well let's go guys. I'd like to do something other then stand here and listen to you two" Sakura said in and annoyed tone.

After Sakura said that they all started to walk. They swerved in and out of shops up and down the market place. When they were done shopping the girls all had about 6 or 7 bags each and the guys had like 2 or 1.

After they were done shopping they all said their good byes and went their separate ways. Naruto went to Ichirakus', Ino went with Shikamaru to the garden, Hinata went to go meet with Neji, Choji went to go to the food market with his father, and Sakura went to go to the Hokages' office.

When Sakura got to the Hokages' office she knocked on the door twice then walked in. Tsunade lifted her head to meet Sakuras' eyes.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Umm…. I wanted to know… Why do I have to go on that mission?"

"That is because you, even though you don't remember it, you are a top assassins' daughter."

"But how do you know I have the skills."

"That's because you are born with them and never lose them. They will come to you if you try"

"But-"

"No!... You will go. I'm sorry Sakura but you have to. It's not a decision you can make."

"…….. Fine….. I'll go……."

"You had no choice."

"….. Bye….."

Sakura then left the room. She Slowly closed the door behind her. She walked out of the building slowly and as soon as she got out she picked up her pace. She ran to her house slammed the door behind her without caring if her brother was home and ran to her room. She slammed her bedroom door behind her also. She jumped onto the bed and then started to break out crying. She was tired, annoyed, angry, sad, happy, and curious all at the same time. It was a terrible feeling.

_Bury me in honor_

_When I'm dead and hit the ground_

_A love back home it unfolds_

_If you love me,_

_Won't you let me know?_


	2. The kidnapping

Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

"_Yes Sakura?"_

"_Umm…. I wanted to know… Why do I have to go on that mission?"_

"_That is because you, even though you don't remember it, you are a top assassins' daughter."_

"_But how do you know I have the skills."_

"_That's because you are born with them and never lose them. They will come to you if you try"_

"_But-"_

"_No!... You will go. I'm sorry Sakura but you have to. It's not a decision you can make."_

"……_.. Fine….. I'll go……."_

"_You had no choice."_

"…_.. Bye….."_

_Sakura then left the room. She slowly closed the door behind her. She walked out of the building slowly and as soon as she got out she picked up her pace. She ran to her house slammed the door behind her without caring if her brother was home and ran to her room. She slammed her bedroom door behind her also. She jumped onto the bed and then started to break out crying. She was tired, annoyed, angry, sad, happy, and curious all at the same time. It was a terrible feeling._

**Continued**

Sakura had apparently fallen asleep while she was crying. When she woke up she was so exhausted. She didn't want to get up that morning. She just laid in bed for an hour so she could recover from the night before. As soon as she felt ready, she got out of bed and walked down the stairs. She was still wearing her pajamas which happened to be a green tank top with a few sakura blossom designs on the bottom left hand corner and long pajama pants that had a plaid design that was colored red, pink, green, and orange. She walked into the kitchen to meet her brother sitting at the little island in the kitchen reading a small purple book with a white stripe going around the edges. He looked up at her and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"…. Good morning Takashi…."

"Oh you're so cheery this morning!" Takashi said sarcastically

"Hn…"

Takashi just gave a little chuckle. All of a sudden he looked up at Sakura with a stern and very serious facial expression.

"Why did you slam the door yesterday when you came in?"

"… I just… I have to go on a mission tomorrow and… I just really don't want to go… but… Tsunade said I had no choice… it's just… frustrating…"

"But why didn't you come down to eat dinner last night. Were you really that mad?"

"I guess… well after I went in my room and laid on the bed for a while I got changed and then laid back down. I was still a bit…… upset…… so I kind of fell asleep without knowing and forgot to eat."

"It's okay."

"So how was your day yesterday?" Sakura said trying to change the conversation.

"Umm pretty well… I was out with my friends and- Oh wait! Why didn't you make me bacon yesterday?" Takashi whined.

"Because I didn't feel like making any….." Sakura stated tiredly

"Awwwwwwww, but I was really in the mood for bacon too!"

"Well that's too bad…"

Sakura then started to walk around the island and into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator trying to think of what to make for breakfast… She didn't want to make breakfast but she knew if she told Takashi to make breakfast, they would be barfing up all day. And she was not going to waste her day's home considering the fact that it was Tuesday and she only had today and tomorrow to be home. She closed the refrigerator and looked through the cabinets. She decided that she was just going to take an apple that morning and then run out… But first she had to get changed. She then ran upstairs without making Takashi breakfast which left him downstairs and very unhappy. When Sakura reached her room she started to look through her clothes. She took out her dark navy blue skinny jeans, her Nike Air Force 1 high top, her underwear, her fishnet tank, her fishnet gloves, her big red and black hoodie, and her black short-sleeved v-neck top.

**Sakura POV**

After I got all of my clothes on, I looked around for my head band. I found it on the top of my dresser. After I put it around my neck I started to look for my gold-studded belt. I then found it in my accessory draw in my dresser. After I put my belt on I pulled my hood over my head and jumped out the window. I really didn't feel in the mood to explain where I was going to Takashi.

Once I got outside, I started to head towards the training ground. I had so many things running through my mind. And with that said I really didn't want my brother looking over my shoulder and asking me a question every few seconds. So I decided I needed to be alone so I could think through this mess.

**Sasuke POV**

…. Today I set out to Konaha on my mission……. Orochimaru wants me to find a strong medic ninja and bring him/her to him. I was already about a mile away from Konaha… And for this mission I know he doesn't want Tsunade…. Maybe she has an apprentice…… Well I guess I'll find out when I get their…….

Once I was a few feet away from one of the entrances I broke through the guards without anyone noticing……… Once I got in I started to go through the trees and I suppressed my chakra so nobody would notice…… I passed the old training grounds and heard something over there……. It kind of sounded like smashing rocks………………………… I went towards the training ground to see………………………… Sakura.

Great, just great…..

All of a sudden Sakura started to heal a scratch on her arm…… Wait….. She was healing…….. Hell I missed a lot…

**Normal POV: Training Grounds**

Sakura had sensed someone else's chakra for a while now. She threw a kunai with chakra around it in the direction of the unknown chakra. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and ended up right in front of Sakura. Maybe four inches away from each other. Sakura gasped. Sasuke then took his hand and covered her mouth.

"How did you learn to heal?" Sasuke asked with a monotone voice

Sasuke let go of her mouth.

"T-Tsunade-shishou" Sakura coughed up

"Are you a medic nin?" Sasuke asked again with an emotionless voice.

"What do you think smartass?"

"hn."

"Why do you want to know…? And why are you here?"Sakura asked with confusion in her voice

"I was sent to get Tsunade's pupil… Easier then I expected…"

"Well you can't have me!" Sakura exclaimed

"You have no say in this."

"No. I'm tired of people saying that I don't have a say in what I do in my own life. That's all I've been hearing from people. I am just sick and tired of it!"

"Hn."

Sasuke then knocked her out and picked her up bridal style.

"Hn. I wish I had a say in this too…….." Sasuke said. Maybe with just a hint of emotion in his voice.

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree and before he knew it, he was out of Konaha.

**Naruto POV**

Hey! I see Sakura's Brother Takashi! I wonder where Sakura is?

"Oy! Takashi!" I yelled motioning Takashi towards me.

Takashi looked over towards me and waved. Then he started to walk towards me.

"Chotto! How are you doing Naruto?" Takashi asked

"Great! Hey, you know where Sakura-chan is?"

"Ummmmmm….. I remember her going up to her room without making me breakfast…. I don't remember her coming down though…."

"Oh….. And I don't want to check…. You remember last time Kiba, You, and I went to go check her room to see if she was in their?"

"Yes, I do…. And I don't want to remember either…. Who knew my sister could be so strong and get so angry so quickly….. It gives me the shivers every time I think about it" Takashi said with fright in his voice.

All of a sudden I see Kiba gliding across the rooftops with Akamaru, his pet dog.

"KIBA!" I yelled earning a tripping, falling, and unhappy Kiba to look at me and Takashi.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled with a very unhappy tone of voice.

"Nani?" I said with a goofy smile on my face.

"Don't ever do that again… I don't want any broken limbs" Kiba barked out as Akamaru jumped down from the roof to Kiba's side.

"Awww, but it was so funny!" I mused

"Leave him alone."Takashi said

"Anyways how've yah been Naruto?" Kiba asked

"Uhhh. Good I guess."I said with a bit of worry in my voice

"What's da matter?"Kiba asked with curiosity

"Sakura-chan never came out of her room… And of course we aren't going to check because we want to keep our lives"

"Ah… Well did she seem weird lately?" Kiba asked with worry

"Yeah…. She ran into the house last night, slammed all the doors and cried herself to sleep…"Takashi said with a worried voice

"And she also came down this morning and didn't even have breakfast… And she didn't make me breakfast either. After we finished talking she went upstairs to her room and never came out."Takashi continued with even a more worried voice

"Did you say anything to her to make her act like that?" Kiba questioned

"No all I did was ask her why she slammed the doors last night. It was only because she had to go on a mission tomorrow that she really didn't want to…. She didn't finish explaining and I didn't want to pull it out of her."Takashi stated

Now this is starting to worry me. Why would Sakura-chan complain about a mission? Is it the same mission she told me about at the meeting place…? But she didn't seem upset… unless she was hiding it. Well of course she was! Sakura-chan is really good at covering her feelings up…… But why doesn't she want any help with it……

"Naruto?" Kiba and Takashi both said at the same time

"Ah?"

"You okay?" Kiba asked

"M-hm….. I'll be fine……."I lied

"Well I guess we should use this time to train… Let's go!" Kiba said trying to get me and Takashi off the subject.

I still can't stop wondering. Is she okay? Is she even still in her room...? Wait! I know what I could do! It's not like I'll be going in her room…

So I walked to the side of Takashi and Sakura's house on the side that held Sakura's room while I had two sets eyes watching me intently. They were probably wondering what I am doing. Well for their information I am making sure Sakura's window and screen where closed.

I looked up and noticed that they were both open!

I stared wide eyed for what seemed like an eternity until Takashi started to shake me and ask me what was wrong.

I turned my head to face him.

"Takashi? I-I don't think Sakura is in her room." I said reluctantly.

"What?"Takashi almost yelled. Then he looked up to see the window that had been opened.

"W-why would she leave?"Takashi said almost in a whisper.

"I don't know… But whatever it is I think she will come back after she has calmed down… You know training sounds like a good idea Kiba." I said.

So we left to go to the training grounds. All of us thinking intensely about Sakura's welfare.

**Sasuke POV**

Why is Sakura Tsunade's student? She couldn't be strong even if she wanted to…… Right?..... Damn it I'm asking myself questions and expecting an answer again. Ugh! Why does she make me so crazy?

It had been getting pretty late so I had to make camp. Even though we were still pretty close to the hidden leaf they probably wont notice she is gone till tomorrow morning. And even if they do find out tonight, they won't want to send anybody until tomorrow.

………… Oh shit……. I only have one tent…… Ugh! Sakura you are such a nuisance!

I made the tent and of course, we both had to sleep in there. And I didn't even have two separate sleeping bags so we had to sleep together!...... This feeling I always get around her….. It's soo…… annoying!

_I don't want to be a soldier _

_Who the captain of some sinking ship would stow,_

_Far below_


	3. Orochimaru's Hideout

Sasusaku fanfic- Violet Hill Chapter 3

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Previous Chapter**

_**Sasuke POV**_

_Why is Sakura Tsunade's student? She couldn't be strong even if she wanted to…… Right?..... Damn it I'm asking myself questions and expecting an answer again. Ugh! Why does she make me so crazy?_

_It had been getting pretty late so I had to make camp. Even though we were still pretty close to the hidden leaf they probably wont notice she is gone till tomorrow morning. And even if they do find out tonight, they won't want to send anybody until tomorrow._

………… _Oh shit……. I only have one tent…… Ugh! Sakura you are such a nuisance!_

_I made the tent and of course, we both had to sleep in there. And I didn't even have two separate sleeping bags so we had to sleep together!...... This feeling I always get around her….. It's soo…… annoying!_

**Continued**

**Naruto POV**

We got to the training grounds to find nothing but everything at the same time. We saw the ground, it was destroyed, obviously Sakura was here. Then we saw some pink strands of hair. Yep! Definitely Sakura. We also could smell the stench of sweat. This means she was here for a while and probably didn't leave too long ago. But the big surprise was that we could also tell someone else was here. Because Sakura destroyed the ground, it became very weak and we could see slight footsteps in the dirt. There were two sets of feet, standing face to face. The smaller pair of feet was probably Sakura's but who did the other pair of feet belong to? Who would want to take Sakura? And why didn't Sakura put up much of a fight? That's not like Sakura-chan… Who could've it been… I know Takashi and Kiba are probably thinking the same thing as me. But who wouldn't. Sakura's strong. Not weak and dependent on others like she used to be. She will kick and scream like there is no tomorrow if she has to. She would kill whoever tried to touch her. She would not let anyone take her pride away. But then why not this time? Who could've it been to make Sakura act the same as she did when we where only genin? When Sasuke was still with us? Wait! It couldn't have been Sasuke? Could it?

"….. Takashi…..? Kiba……?" I asked slightly confused and shocked.

"…..Y-yes N-Naruto?" Takashi asked with worry in his voice.

"…Y-you don't think S-Sasuke-" I asked getting cut off by Takashi.

"No! W-Why would he d-do that? He doesn't care about her, r-right?" Takashi asked with worry and anger.

"I-I d-don't know Takashi." I said looking at the ground.

"T-That ice cube couldn't care even if he tried! R-right?" Kiba finally asked something.

"I don't know Kiba. I was thinking the same thing." Takashi stated with a blank expression on his face.

"We need to tell Tsunade-baa-chan" I said.

Takashi and Kiba looked at me and nodded then we were off to Tsunade's office.

**To outside of Konaha somewhere-The camp**

Sasuke couldn't go to sleep with Sakura there. He sat there all night just watching her, in wonder and thought. He wondered how much more she had changed other then what he knew already. He also wondered how SHE could be so strong. She used to be so weak. This couldn't be Sakura. Not that annoying little fan-girl he used to know. There was something different and there had to be a trigger to it. He also thought. He thought about her body, how beautiful she had gotten. She was definitely different. He thought about it all night.

When it had finally gotten a bit light out, which meant it was morning, he packed up and left. He had Sakura in his arms, trying not to wake her up. He jumped from tree to tree until he reached his destination, Orochimaru's hideout. Would Sakura be okay here? Could he trust Orochimaru enough to not hurt her? He didn't know the answer to these questions but he had to push them out of his head and walk into the hideout.

**Naruto POV- Previous day at Tsunade's office**

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" I yelled as I ran into Tsunade-baa-chan's office.

"N-Naruto!?! Takashi!?! Kiba!?!" Tsunade said in surprise.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura went missing." Takashi said looking at her with stone cold eyes that could break you into tears if you looked too long.

"N-Nani!? How? When? Who?" Tsunade said.

"We think it was Sasuke-Teme. We don't know how. It most likely happened not too long ago because what we found was pretty new. It happened at the training grounds." I said almost losing my breath at the end.

"Why would he do that?" Tsunade asked confused.

"We were wondering the same thing." Kiba stated.

"W-well. I will let you guys go on a mission but you need a few more people so I need to find some people that can go. I will let you guys know tomorrow and you can leave tomorrow at, probably around lunch." Tsunade said already looking for paperwork.

"Hai!" Takashi, Kiba, and I said all at the same time.

Sakura-chan… We will save you… Datebayo!

**Sasuke POV**

I walked into the hideout. No guards were around. Well that's weird. When doesn't Orochimaru have guards? I walked through the hallways till I got to my room. I opened the door and walked in. My room was the same as I left it. I walked to the bed.

Sakura looked so cute in my arms. I put her down and just stared at her.

"Sakura……" I whispered to no one in particular.

I couldn't stop looking at her. I don't know why, but for a moment I was actually…….. happy…….. Well until Kabuto came walking in and told me that Orochimaru wants to talk to me. I couldn't trust Kabuto with Sakura so I brought her with me.

I walked into Orochimaru's room. I looked at him and like always he had the same old creepy smile.

"Sasuke-kun. Is this the Hokage's student?" Orochimaru hissed with pleasure.

"Hn."

"Fabulous. I knew you could do it Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru said with even more pleasure then before.

"What do you need her for?" I asked not trying to sound to interested.

"I need her to heal me." Orochimaru stated.

"Well you'll have to wait till she wakes up."I said.

"Kabuto, bring Sakura-" Orochimaru started

"She's going to sleep in my room." I said, cutting Orochimaru off and I walked out of his room.

When I reached my room, I walked in and locked my door behind me.

I put Sakura down carefully on the bed. After doing that I got changed into clean boxers and an undershirt and sat next to her. I really couldn't stop looking at her.

Wait! Why was I being so protective of her before? I don't care about her. Right……? Ugh! She is so annoying.

**Sakura POV**

_Inner Mind:_

……_Sasuke-Teme…….. Why are you doing this to me? I hate you so much… Why do you want me? I thought that I'm annoying? Right? I'm a nuisance aren't I? Naruto… Do you know why? Takashi, do you? I surely don't. This isn't going to change anything though. I'm still going to hate him. Forever. I will hate him._

"_Sakura…"_

_What? Who was that?_

Wakes up:

I sit up slowly. My eyes half open. I look around and then I notice that Sasuke is sitting right next to me. Way to close to me.

"S-Sasuke-Teme?"I asked in disbelief.

"Sakura… Are you feeling better" He asked with a bit of noticeable hurt in his voice.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked snottily.

**Sasuke POV**

Why does it matter to me? Because I fucking love you! Because I care! Because I don't want you to be hurt! What do you think?

It is so hard to talk to you. I don't even understand it.

"Just want to know." I stated

She didn't answer me.

"Why did you call me Sasuke-_Teme_? Not Sasuke-_Kun_." I asked.

"Why else? Because I think you're a bastard. That's why." She said with an ice cold tone of voice.

"Why?"I asked

"What do you think?" She said angrily.

Does she really hate me?

"You can't hate me." I said

"Really? Because I know for a fact that I hate you more then anything in the world! I'm over you!" She said

What is she doing? Is she lying to me? Is this her way of getting payback for me leaving her? Or is she telling the truth? Is she really over me?....... No she couldn't……. Unless that Dobe…… Damn It! Stop thinking about that stuff….. Damn it Sasuke get your head thinking strait.

"No your not." I said.

"Stop it! I don't like you. I am over you. You can't say anything to change that!" She almost yelled.

Well if I can't say then I will do.

I grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her closer to me. She looked up at me in disbelief and when she was about to say something I kissed her.

Her eyes widened as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting every corner of her mouth. She tried pushing me away but it didn't work and after a while she gave up. When I broke the kiss she looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Why?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"It's because……. It's because I love you. Sakura…..Chan…." I said

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"But w-why did you leave? And if you do love me then why did you bring me here?" She asked

"I left because I didn't want you to get hurt by my brother if he came to kill me. I do love you, but I had to bring you here so that I could make sure you were safe. If I didn't get you myself someone else would've came and most likely killed you." I said

"Y-your brother? Would've killed me?" She asked with a confused voice.

That made no sense. She knows my brother killed my clan. Why is she asking this?

"But your brother would never kill me. Or you." She said

What the fuck? She knows everything! Is she playing with me?

"He cares too much for you. He would never hurt you." She said.

Okay. I'm officially confused. What's going on? Does she have amnesia?

"Sakura? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Sasuke." She said looking me strait in the eyes.

"You sure?" I asked

"I'm very sure" She stated

"Then can you tell me why my brother wouldn't kill me or you?"I asked

"Yes." She stated

"Then tell me." I said

"Okay. Well first of all, your brother is too kind." She started

"He cares for you more then you'd ever know. He just doesn't want you knowing. Because if you found out what is going to happen to him, you wouldn't be too happy. Also, about the Uchiha massacre,"

I knew that she didn't forget about the massacre.

"One of Konaha's elders ordered him to destroy the clan. If he hadn't, the elder would've gotten somebody else to do so. Itachi agreed to it because he didn't want anyone else killing the clan. If anybody else did, they would've killed you also. He was supposed to kill you but he couldn't." She said

"Wait. What did my clan do in order for Konaha to want them dead?" I asked

"Well, the elder's thought that your clan was planning to rebel against Konaha and start a war." She stated.

"Why would my clan try to start a war?" I asked

"They wanted more power." She said

"I don't believe this." I said.

"Then why did you ask?" She asked

"Hn. Do you know anything else?" I asked

"Yes. I know that the elder's name is Danzo and that he is still alive. I also know that he is planning on killing you also. After your brother is dead of course. He doesn't want anybody getting in his way." She said

"But if my brother knows this why doesn't he tell me the truth so that I wouldn't go and kill him?" I asked

"Because he is going to die anyways." She said

"… How do you know all this?" I asked

"You don't want to know what happened when you left." She said.

"I do." I stated seriously.

She sighed.

_So if you love me,_

_Why'd you let me go?_


	4. Itachi Is Innocent?

Sasusaku fanfic- Violet Hill Chapter 4

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

"_Hn. Do you know anything else?" I asked_

"_Yes. I know that the elder's name is Danzo and that he is still alive. I also know that he is planning on killing you also. After your brother is dead of course. He doesn't want anybody getting in his way." She said_

"_But if my brother knows this why doesn't he tell me the truth so that I wouldn't go and kill him?" I asked_

"_Because he is going to die anyways." She said_

"… _How do you know all this?" I asked_

"_You don't want to know what happened when you left." She said._

"_I do." I stated seriously._

_She sighed._

**Continued**

**Takashi POV**

Sakura….. Did you struggle against Sasuke? Was that why the ground was destroyed? Or where you training?

I hope it was a struggle. Why would you let Sasuke take you away?

What was your mission supposed to be? Did it have anything to do with Sasuke? Is that why you let him take you away? Or did it have to do with Kaasan (Mom) and Tousan (Dad)? Is that why you were so upset? I have soo many questions… You are the only one who can answer them.

Please. Be careful Sakura. I don't want to live without you. Kaasan and Tousan can't help. You know that. So don't leave me alone.

I left the house. It was almost lunch time. I went to the ramen shop predicting that Naruto would be there also. I was right. He was there.

I walked into the shop and sat next to him.

"I'm so anxious. I want to go on the mission know." Naruto said

"I know. I do too." I said

"Well let's eat. Then we should go up to Tsunade-baa-chan and see if she is ready." Naruto said

"Yeah. I guess we should." I said looking at nothing in particular.

**Kiba POV**

Today we are going on the mission to search and try to retrieve Sakura. I just hope we can find her.

I walked into the Hokages office. She looked up at me.

"Yes Kiba? I'm almost ready." She said

"I just want to know something." I said

"And that would be?"

"What was Sakura's mission going to be?" I asked

She sighed.

"You really want to know?" She asked

"Yes and so do Naruto and Takashi." I stated

She sighed again.

"Okay, I'll tell you. When Naruto and Takashi come up." She said

"Okay. Arrigato Tsunade-Sama." I said.

**Naruto POV**

When Takashi and I finished eating we started to go to the Hokage's office.

We were very quite on the way there. We were both thinking about Sakura. Well I would think he was thinking about Sakura.

When we walked into the Hokage's office, to my surprise, Kiba was there already.

Kiba then turned around to face Takashi and me.

"Okay, know I can tell you." Tsunade-baa-chan said

"Tell who what?" I asked

"All of you."Tsunade-baa-chan said

"Tell us what Tsunade-Sama?" Takashi asked

"Sakura's mission." Tsunade-baa-chan said.

Takashi and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"She was going to be sent on a mission. Tomorrow was supposed to be the day that she left. Her mission had to do with the Akatsuki."Tsunade-baa-chan said

"Nani? Why would you do that Tsunade-Sama? Know I understand perfectly why she was so upset. Because she would have to see Tousan and Kaasan again. Why Tsunade-Sama?" Takashi asked

What? What does Akatsuki have to do with their family? What does this have to do with Sasuke?

"It was because she was the only one who could do it. I couldn't ask you. It has nothing to do with your mother or father. It has to do with Itachi. I actually think that's why she was probably so upset. Because she had to kill Itachi." Tsunade-baa-chan said

"But he was innocent! Why would you send her to kill him?" Takashi almost yelled.

What does he mean by Itachi was innocent. Innocent of what?

"I know, but it was the only way to please the elders. If I didn't order her to go on this mission, you know the elders would find a way to torture her to no end." Tsunade said

"Those stupid elders. They are going to pay. As soon as I come back from this mission, I will kill Danzo." Takashi said

"Who is Danzo and what is going on?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Let's just recruit our teammates and leave." Takashi said.

Well then, I guess we just have to go. I'll find out what's going on when I get back… With Sakura-Chan.

**Sakura POV**

"Well, if you want to know something about what happened while you were gone, maybe I should tell you what my mission was going to be if you didn't kidnap me." I said

"Yeah, that would be a good start." He said almost interested

"Well my mission had something to do with the Akatsuki. I was supposed to kill your brother. Before she gave me the mission, she told me everything I told you before. She also said that if I wasn't given this mission, the elder's would find a way to torture me till I gave in and said that I would take the mission." I started

"I was the only one capable for the mission because I am the only person from Konahagakure that they would except with open arms." I said

"Why would they do that? Do you have connections to them?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Yes, actually, I do. My Otousan and Okaasan are the leaders of Akatsuki." I said

"N-Nani?" He almost yelled

"I know. You probably hate me know. Know that you know I'm the daughter of an assassin. I understand." I said looking down at the ground.

He grabbed my arm and took his other hand and lifted my head up by my chin.

"I don't hate you Sakura. I can't hate you. That would be impossible." He said

My eyes widened at his remark.

"H-Honto (Really)?" I asked

"Yes." He said

He let go of my arm and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you Sakura." He said

"I……….. I l-love y-you too, S-Sasuke-kun." I finally said

He smiled.

Did I make him smile? He never shows emotion. Am I really making him happy?

I smiled also.

"That's good. I thought you hated me?" He said tauntingly

"I changed my mind." I said punching him in the arm playfully

He chuckled. He pulled me closer to him and then smashed his lips against mine. This time I didn't mind though. I let him.

When we broke for air he started to kiss down my neck. Giving me hickeys here and there.

When he was starting to zipper down my sweatshirt I stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun. You do remember that we are in Orochimaru's hideout right? I know that you probably consider this place your home but I don't feel safe here. Please. Not here. Not now." I pleaded

"Hn. Okay." Sasuke said

He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Sasuke?" I said

"Yes Odango (Dumpling, used when someone likes or loves a person)?" He asked

She blushed.

"Umm. Uhhh."

"You okay?" He asked

"Uhhh yah I'm fine. Ummm. W-why did Orochimaru want me?" I asked reluctantly

He sighed

"I really don't care hat he wanted you for. You're not going to help him so it doesn't matter. I'm not letting you go near him." Sasuke said possessively

"Okay, but then how do I get out and get back to Konaha?" I asked

"I bet that your brother and the Dobe are on their way already." He stated

I blushed. Then I remembered something.

"Y-your not coming back are you?" I asked sadly

He chuckled

"Why not?"

I went wide eyed. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and hugged him.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." I said

He wiped the tears off of my face and gently lifted my head up.

"I love you too, Odango." He said

Then, as soon as Sasuke was about to kiss me, banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed

"Me." Kabuto said on the other side of the door

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked even more annoyed

"The girl."

"She's sleeping so go away." He said angrily

"Then let me in." Kabuto persisted

"No."Sasuke said

"Well then, you better wake Sakura up before Orochimaru gets angry." Kabuto said

"Hn."

After a minute, there were foot steps fading away from the door. He was gone.

Sasuke sighed. I giggled.

"Nani?" He asked

"You're really amusing." I said

He smirked

"And you're cute." He said

"Aw, Arrigato." I said

Then, even more bangs on the door.

"Nani?" Sasuke almost yelled

"Umm, Sasuke-kun. It's Suigetsu, Juugo, and me. We came because we wanted to tell you something." Karin said on the other side of the door

"Hn. Come in." He said

As soon as he said that, I blushed. He was still holding onto my waist and I was in his lap. Yet he said come in.

Three figures walked into the room. One was a woman; she had red hair, had glasses on, and wore this sluttish outfit. Another was a guy; he had white or really light blue hair and held a big sword which looked very familiar. The last was another guy; this guy was tall, had orange hair, and if I saw correctly, has a curse mark like Sasuke.

The girl looked at me with a dirty look.

"Get off my Sasuke-Kun, slut" She said

I raised an eyebrow. Then I rolled my eyes.

How many woman has he slept with. I knew he was using me.

"No probl-" I started

"I'm not yours Karin." Sasuke interrupted

I tried to get off his lap but he held me down with his arms tight around my waste.

"Well actually, I would get off but he is kind of holding me. Tight." I stated

"Hn." Sasuke said

"No he is not! He doesn't like you! He is probably under a jutsu or something." She said

"He is? I would like to know who put him under a jutsu then. Anyone like to tell me?" I asked

"I'm not under a jutsu Odango. Stop playing with them." He said

"But it's fun." I said

He chuckled.

Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin stared at him like he had three heads.

"Did you just laugh?" Suigetsu asked

"I think he did." Juugo stated

"If he is, he is probably laughing at how pathetic this fake pink haired girl is." Karin barked

"Yes I did laugh. And Karin, her hair is not fake. And she is not pathetic." Sasuke said

"So that was a pure laugh? You, Sasuke Uchiha, laughed?" Suigetsu asked in disbelief

"Yes." Sasuke said

"Well this is a once in a life time experience." Suigetsu said

I giggled

"You don't know the half of it." I said

Sasuke glared at me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked

"You're like a walking, talking ice berg." I said

"Oh really? You still think that after everything we just did?" Sasuke said.

Was he trying to trick them? We didn't even do much.

"Actually, yes. Yes I do." I said

"Hn." He said

"Wait! What did you do?" Karin said angrily

"None of your business." Sasuke said, now nudging at my collar bone.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin almost yelled.

"Odango." Sasuke said

"Yes?" I answered

"I'm tired" Sasuke said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said

"Because you are sleeping in my room tonight. If we end up sleeping in the hideout tonight." Sasuke said

"Why wouldn't we be sleeping in the hideout?" I asked

"That's because I don't trust Orochimaru. Also, your brother and Dobe are most likely looking for you already." He stated.

"Oh! Yeah. I forgot." I said

He smirked.

"You forget a lot." Sasuke said

"Honto ni (Oh really)?" I asked

"Yeah." He said

All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion heard near by.

**Naruto POV**

We took Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi with us on the mission.

Neji and Hinata had said that this was Orochimaru's hideout and that Sasuke and Sakura should be in here.

After we destroyed a wall for us to enter into, we went to go look for Sakura.

We came for you Sakura-Chan.

_Cleary I remember _

_From the windows they were watching_

_While we froze, down below_


	5. Coming Back

Sasusaku Fanfic- Violet Hill Chapter 5

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Because you are sleeping in my room tonight. If we end up sleeping in the hideout tonight." Sasuke said_

"_Why wouldn't we be sleeping in the hideout?" I asked_

"_That's because I don't trust Orochimaru. Also, your brother and Dobe are most likely looking for you already." He stated._

"_Oh! Yeah. I forgot." I said_

_He smirked._

"_You forget a lot." Sasuke said_

"_Honto ni (Oh really)?" I asked_

"_Yeah." He said_

_All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion heard near by._

_**Naruto POV**_

_We took Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi with us on the mission._

_Neji and Hinata had said that this was Orochimaru's hideout and that Sasuke and Sakura should be in here._

_After we destroyed a wall for us to enter into, we went to go look for Sakura._

_We came for you Sakura-Chan._

**Continued**

**Sasuke POV**

I grabbed Sakura and walked to the window outside my room. When I looked down I saw Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Sakura's brother. They had just blown a hole in the hideout.

"I told you so." I stated

Sakura then looked out the window. For a second she looked surprised but right after that she was relieved.

"Takashi. Naruto. Kiba-baka. Neji. Hinata-Chan. Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"So your brothers' name is Takashi?" I asked

"Hai." Sakura said

"Okay." I said.

Then I noticed that Orochimaru was heading down to were the Konaha shinobi were. I think Sakura noticed to because she seemed to have a worried look on her face. I grabbed her waist.

"Do you trust me?" I asked

"M-hm" She nodded

After that I knocked the window out, which made it shatter and fall to the ground. Then I took Sakura and jumped out the window.

Every body looked at me.

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto yelled

"We don't have time for this right now. I'll explain on the way Dobe." I said.

Naruto looked at me for a second then reluctantly nodded. As soon as he did so I started jumping from tree to tree in the direction of Konaha. I was not going to waste a second.

On the way to Konaha, I told them everything. I said that somebody would've killed her if I didn't take her. I also told them the reason why we had to leave so quickly.

After I told them all of this, Takashi lightened up and looked relieved.

"Takashi is it?" I asked

"Yes?" He asked

"You are Sakura's brother right?"

"Yes." He said

"Okay." I said.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know who has been taking care of Sakura while I was gone." I said

"Hn." He said

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Sakura said

"Umm okay." I said

When we finally reached Konaha, the guards wouldn't let me in so Takashi had to tell them that I was a captive. Great.

We then started to go towards Hokage's Tower. As soon as we got up the steps and in front of the Hokage's office, we walked into.

She lifted her head up and as soon as she did so, her eyes started to sparkle……..

"Sakura! Sasuke!" She almost yelled

"Tsunade-shishou…." Sakura said

"Sasuke-Teme is coming back Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled

Tsunade went wide-eyed.

"Honto?" Tsunade asked

"Hai." I replied

Tsunade sighed.

"Maybe you could help with that little problem we have." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Takashi went wide-eyed.

"Tsunade! You can't do that!" They both yelled at the same time

"You guys could use some help." Tsunade said

"Tsunade-Shishou!" Sakura almost yelled

"Tsunade! You can't expect him to go lightly! Even with him!" Takashi said

"I can hope." Tsunade said

**Sakura POV**

"Tsunade-Shishou, you don't want to hurt him more do you?" I asked

Takashi and Tsunade-Shishou looked at me.

"Sakura…." Tsunade said

"I don't want to here it. Not right now at least." I said

"Tsunade-Sama?" Takashi asked

"Yes?" Tsunade responded

"Does she have to go on the mission?" Takashi asked worriedly

"She has no say in it. She has to go." Tsunade said.

Okay. I'm officially snapped.

"Why do I never have a say in anything?!? Ever!?!" I yelled

"Sakura…." Tsunade started

"No! I'm sick and tired of it! This is the last time! First its Okaasan and Otousan! Then it's Itachi-weasel! Then it's you! Then Sasuke! And it's starting all over again! I'm tired of it!" I yelled

"Sakura," Takashi said

"No Oniisan!" I yelled

"Sakura? What did Itachi do?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing, forget it." I said

"What did Teme do?" Naruto finally said something

"Nothing, never mind Naruto." I said

Takashi wrapped his arm around me and then brought me out of the room.

"Talk to you later Tsunade-Sama!" Takashi said

He brought me home and put me down on my bed.

"What happened?" Takashi asked

"What do you mean Oniisan?" I asked

"At the hideout. Tell me Imouto (Younger Sister)." He said

"Nothing, I'm honest. What do you think happened?" I asked

"Something between you and Sasuke." He answered

"Well, a matter of fact, something did happen. He told me he loved me. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. If you were wondering." I said

"You didn't have sex?" Takashi asked

I blushed a deep shade of red.

"NO!" I yelled

"I would've thought so after seeing how close he was to you. Usually you would beat the crap out of someone if they held you like that." Takashi said with curiosity.

"You don't understand." I said

I looked down at the floor then looked up into Takashi's eyes.

"Could you leave me alone for a bit? I kind of want to think through what happened to me today." I said

"Sure" He said walking out of my room.

He closed the door behind him.

I really had to think about what happened all in one day. This morning I hated Sasuke. Know I'm deeply in love with him. All because he kissed me and called me Odango. It's weird.

After an hour up in my room, I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. As soon as someone knocked, I'm guessing Takashi answered.

After that I heard the door slam shut. Who was it to make Takashi so angry?

I walked out of my room in just a white, kind of see through, undershirt, my underwear, and my brother's boxers.

When I got downstairs I saw Takashi. He looked pretty angry.

I looked at the door.

Who was on the other side?

I walked towards the door and as I was doing so, Takashi watched me. As soon as I reached the door Takashi stared at me.

"Don't open the door." He said

"Why not?" I asked

I opened the door.

As I opened it, Takashi ran towards me and pushed me down before I could see who was at the door. Who was at the door?

**Sasuke POV**

I had gone to Sakura's house with the intention to talk to her. As soon as I knocked on the door though, Karin had jumped on me and smashed her disgusting lips on mine. Then Takashi had opened the door, thank god! As soon as he did so, he slammed it. I was relieved. Well not exactly. Karin had put me under a jutsu so I couldn't move. No matter how much I tried. Then the door opened again, but all I saw this time was pink hair flying to the side. I'm guessing Takashi pushed her away from the door. Oh thank you Takashi! I owe you my life!

Finally Karin broke the kiss. As soon as she did so, the jutsu broke. I then threw her away from me and ran into Sakura's house.

I saw Sakura on the floor. She looked mostly tired though. I don't really think she cared that she was on the floor.

Takashi then grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall.

"Care to explain?" He practically yelled.

"I was going to anyways." I said

"As soon as I knocked on the door, that slut jumped on me, put me under a jutsu, and kissed me. I didn't kiss back. I couldn't move. As soon as she broke the kiss, the jutsu stopped. I threw her into your bushes and then ran in. Is that good?" I asked

"Hn." He said

I took that as an okay. I looked over at Sakura who was starting to get off the ground.

"You okay Odango?" I asked

Takashi twitched.

"Umm, yeah. I just need to get to bed. I'm really tired." Sakura said.

"Okay, I'll help you." I said

Takashi started to glare at me.

"Don't try anything, Uchiha." Takashi said

"I don't know what you think I would do, but I'm not going to do whatever you think." I said

"You better not." Takashi said.

I brought Sakura up to her room, holding her by her waist.

When I got her to sit on the bed, I sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm fine Sasuke-kun." She said

"Yet you seem totally out of it." I asked more then said

"It's just because I have to go on a mission tomorrow. It's the one I was telling you about." She said

"The one with my brother?" I asked

"Yes." She stated

She was supposed to kill my brother tomorrow? Why couldn't they give her a break? She just came back from Orochimaru's hideout. Isn't that enough!

I sighed

"Konaha just like to be a pain, don't they? They can't even let you rest." I said with a bit of anger in my voice

She grabbed my arm, lightly.

"Sasuke, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise." She said giving me a smile.

I knew she was faking the smile. Although she is good with façades, I can tell that it's not the real Sakura.

"Don't lie to me Sakura; I don't like it when you use that fake smile." I said

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. Our body's touching and our faces literally an inch apart. I loved her so much. I would never stop loving her, and I want her to know that.

**Regular POV- Sasusaku**

Sasuke smashed his lips against Sakura's. He wanted her to be his. He wanted her to know that. Sasuke pushed her down on the bed and started to give her hickeys.

Sakura did not put up a fight. She knew if she did, Sasuke wouldn't be happy. It wasn't that she didn't want it; she just didn't want Takashi to hurt Sasuke. If Takashi found out, he would kill Sasuke.

Sakura pushed Sasuke a little.

"Nani?" He asked

"I don't want to do it here. If Takashi found out he would kill you." Sakura said

He sighed.

Sakura looked up at him. Was he mad?

He picked her up and opened her window.

"S-Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said surprised

"You're coming to the Uchiha compounds." He stated jumping from roof to roof till he reached the Uchiha Compounds.

"Umm, okay." Sakura said with a slight blush on her face.

Sasuke walked into a building, which used to be where he lived. He went to his mother and father's room. He then put Sakura down on the bed and began where he had left off.

He pulled Sakura's under shirt over her head. Sakura then pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head. Now Sakura was left in her bra, her brothers' boxers, and her panties. Sasuke was left in his pants and boxers.

Sakura pulled Sasuke down and kissed him passionately.

Sasuke had won the tongue war they had and was now tasting every little crevice of her mouth.

Sasuke then started to massage her breasts. He then ripped her bra off and took one of her mounds into his mouth, which earned him a moan out of Sakura.

Sasuke started to pull down the boxers that Sakura was wearing. Now all she was in was her panties. He wanted her. No matter who tried to stop him, he would not stop now.

Sakura lifted her hands and traced them down his chest and abdomen till it reached the top of his pants. She pulled them down and now they were equal. Both only in one piece of clothing. The last barrier.

Finally Sasuke and Sakura took each others last piece of clothing off. Sasuke then started to play with Sakura.

He brought his hand down to her womanhood. He slipped one finger in and then out. Sakura gasped, looking at Sasuke. He smirked. He enjoyed playing with her. It was always so fun.

He then stuck 2 then 3 fingers in. He started to pump in and out quicker and quicker, earning gasps from Sakura.

When he was finally done with that, he brought his head down. Sakura's eyes widened.

He then took his tongue out and started to lick her clit teasingly. Finally he stuck his tongue in farther and licked up the juices that had been coming out.

When he came up, Sakura just looked at him. Then she switched the tables. Now she was on top of him. She went down to his erection and started to lick it teasingly. Then she started sucking the head, and then she slowly took the rest of him in her mouth and started to bob her head. Sasuke just watched his glistening cock repeatedly disappear into her hot wet mouth.

When Sakura stopped, Sasuke flipped her over. Now she was underneath him. He started to kiss her while his hands roamed down her body and spread her legs. She opened them willingly.

He then positioned himself in front of her entrance and slid in slowly. She cried out and grabbed on to him. He stopped for a moment, waiting for her reassurance. She nodded and then Sasuke went in all the way. Then he went out almost all the way. He started with a slow pace. Sakura looked down to see a glimmer of blood on his member. She was happy.

Now Sasuke started to pick up the pace. After a bit, Sasuke and Sakura both reached their climax together. Sasuke spilt his seeds into her and Sakura let liquids out all over the bed.

Sasuke was happy. He pulled himself out of her, laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Now that he was with her, he was complete.

Sakura hugged him.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

"I love you too, Sakura-chan" Sasuke said


	6. The Morning After

Sasusaku Fanfic- Chapter 6

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Sakura hugged him._

"_I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said_

"_I love you too, Sakura-chan" Sasuke said._

**Continued**

**=N-E-X-T_D-A-Y=**

**Regular POV- Uchiha Compounds**

When Sasuke woke up that morning he couldn't believe what had happened the night before. It was all real. Although something seemed out of place that morning…. He didn't know what though.

He sat up.

….. Wait…. Where did Sakura go?

Then he smelt something. What was it?

Was it bacon?

He got out of bed and walked downstairs to where he found _his _precious Sakura making bacon and eggs.

Sakura had sensed his presence so she turned around with a _real _smile on her face.

"O ha yo (Good morning) Sasuke-kun!" She said

"Hm. O ha yo Sakura-chan." Sasuke said more or less staring at Sakura.

Sakura blushed under his deep staring. She felt a bit uncomfortable so she turned around and continued what she was doing.

"I hope you like bacon and eggs because I'm not making anything else!" she said with a just-so-you-know attitude

Sasuke chuckled at her childish attitude.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said amused

"What's so funny?" Sakura said turning around with an accusing stare.

"Oh, nothing…" Sasuke said trailing off

"Nani?" Sakura almost yelled frustrated

Sasuke chuckled again. Sakura just turned around. She was way too frustrated and didn't feel like arguing with him. While sakura wasn't looking, Sasuke walked up behind her, making sure she didn't notice him. As soon as Sasuke made sure she didn't notice him, he wrapped his arms around her, which had surprised her a lot. She squirmed around so she could face Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She stuttered.

"hn." Was all he said as he hid his face in Sakura's neck.

"Mmm. Sasuke-kun…. The bacon's going to burn." She said with a deep shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I don't care." He stated plainly.

He started kissing up and down her neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She squealed

"Hm."

Sakura could feel Sasuke's smirk on her neck.

"Stop smirking Sasuke-kun." She giggled

This only made Sasuke's smirk widen. Sakura started to squirm under his strong grip on her. Finally after a little while she had turned around, facing away from Sasuke. She turned off the stove so she wouldn't burn the bacon. She had done all of this, still in his strong hold on. After a while of getting things ready for breakfast, just what she could do over the stove while she was being held by Sasuke, she finally tried to get out of Sasuke's strong hold over her.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to set the table so we can eat breakfast." Sakura whined.

"Hn." Sasuke said using his favorite word, if you could call it that. Although, Sakura didn't mind, he didn't use it much around her. He used it more around other people.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you need a better vocabulary. You do know _hn _isn't a word right?" Sakura joked looking up at Sasuke.

He gave a little chuckle.

"I like my vocabulary as it is, Odango. I really don't care if _hn _is a word or not. I like the fact that it pisses people off to no end." Sasuke said with a wide smirk on his face. That famous Uchiha smirk.

"You remind me of my brother _too_ much you know, I kinda think you should change that." Sakura stated, trying to hit a nerve.

Sasuke twitched.

"Me? Like your brother?" He raised an eyebrow. He was not very happy with what she had just said.

"M-hm." She nodded, knowing that she hit a nerve.

Sasuke started to twitch even more. Sakura then took her arms and lifted them around his neck. She looked up at him.

Sasuke was startled, as much as an Uchiha can be, then he looked down into Sakura's eyes. He never really noticed before how much shorter then him she had been. He chuckled at his thought, thinking it was pretty funny. Sakura then glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?" She said with an accusing tone of voice.

"-You-I- just noticed-that-you are-shorter then me…. Like a lot shorter." He said trying not to laugh

"So!" She complained

"Ha don't worry about it." He said lowering his head so he could kiss Sakura.

"Fine…….. Oh shit" Sakura said a bit scared

"Nani?" Sasuke asked in a worried voice.

"What about Takashi? We didn't leave my room last night, from what he thinks." Sakura said worriedly.

"Oh shit…. That is bad." He said finally loosening his grip on her.

She pushed out of his grip and ran up his stairs to go to his room. Sasuke followed. When they both reached his room, they started to get changed. Sakura in her clothes, if you could call boxers and an undershirt clothes, from the night before. Sasuke doing the same, scrambling around the room to find his clothes. After they both finally got changed, they headed out the door. Sasuke suddenly picked Sakura up.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hold on, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said.

Suddenly Sasuke started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Sakura holding on to him so she wouldn't fall. After a minute, he reached her window and jumped in. Sakura went and sat on the bed, rubbing her temples. Sasuke knelt down to her level so that he could look straight into her eyes.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"I have a headache." She said rubbing her temples harder.

Sasuke grabbed her hands to stop her from doing so. As soon as he did that, he kissed her forehead.

"What's really bothering you Odango?" He asked in a worried voice.

_What excuses do you make? _

_Happiness is hard to find. _

_I didn't catch a break. _

_Maybe I am dying inside._

_

* * *

_

**The part of lyrics that I had at the end of this chapter was from the song "Tree Village" by Dance Gavin Dance. No joke Dance Gavin Dance is amazing. Hahaha anyways. Thnx for reading. Also sorry for how short this chapter was and how long it took me to update. It took me a while because I lost inspiration for the story. But know it should be better since I'm getting into the story again. Sorry again for the shortness. Also I would really appreciate it if you review. It will help me get through my story. You guys are what make me write! 3**

**3**

**Aimless w**


End file.
